1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing system, and particularly relates to an image processing method and an image processing system which can automatically switch resolution and/or frame rate according whether a specific operation is performed or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image processing system always comprises an image sensor and a digital signal processor. The digital signal processor is activated if brightness variation for images captured by the image sensor is over a threshold value. After that, the images captured by the image sensor is transmitted to the digital signal processor for further processing (ex. subtracting an image from another image).
The brightness variation maybe caused by environment or by gesture. However, the above-mentioned mechanism is hard to distinguish the gesture from the captured image. Further, it is hard to select an ideal resolution for the image sensor and an ideal frame rate. If the resolution and the frame rate are too high, too much power is wasted if no gesture is performed for a long period of time. On the contrary, if the resolution and the frame rate are too low, it is hard to correctly determine the gesture.